gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye, en español '''Nunca Puedo Decir Adiós','' es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Michael, cantada por Quinn. La versión original pertenece a Jackson 5, la banda en la que participaba Michael Jackson en su infancia con sus hermanos. Contexto de la Canción Quinn canta esta canción para demostrarle a New Directions que ha dado vuelta la página y mostrarles gratitud por su ayuda en los momentos más dificiles. Durante el transcurso de la serie, Quinn Fabray ha pasado por varias situaciones que la han llevado por el mal camino. Ahora, gracias al apoyo del Glee club, Quinn se ha sobrepuesto a sus errores del pasado y ha logrado encarrilar su futuro entrando en la prestigiosa universidad de Yale.Durante la cancion Quinn recuerda a todos sus amigos, enemigos, a su hija Beth, su cambio de imagen, entre muchas otras cosas pero en especial a a sus tres novios: Puck, Finn y Sam y que a pesar de todo lo que paso aun los sigue queriendo, mas no del mismo modo de amor, si no una buena relacion de amigos, pero aun asi tiene sentimientos por ellos. Razón de Descubrimiento La canción se suponía ser secreto y sorpresa para los fans, ya que el personaje de Dianna, Quinn, no canta desde la primera temporada un solo, pero gracias a un hacker en su cuenta de Twitter, se dió a conocer que ella cantaría esta canción. Letra New Directions Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with New Directions Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with New Directions Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Curiosidades *Este es el primer y unico solo de Quinn en la Tercera Temporada. *La canción es también, en cierto modo, dirigida a Rachel, ya que sigue una conversación en la que Quinn le dice a Rachel que ella va a "tener que decir adiós" a Finn para que sus sueños se hagan realidad. Galeria Nevercan2.png Tumblr_lyp4j73aeG1qb6ikpo2_250.gif tumblr_lyp45lJo4S1qblevxo3_250.gif 640px-Ncsg6.png tumblr_lyp4j73aeG1qb6ikpo3_250.gif glee.311.hdtv-lol.avi_001048047.jpg 180px-Quinn! 2.gif 642px-Never Can Say Goodbye.jpg Nevercansaygoodbye_fabang.gif Nevercan.png Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo6 250.gif Tumblr lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo9 250.gif Wmplayer 2012-02-27 22-36-21-59.jpg tumblr_m6yf1cyUg41r9kowko5_250.gif glee_397.gif Tumblr_lys0s0CuEe1qdlrn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lysl4oJ1QA1qhtyico1_500.gif images (1),.jpg QP_NCSG.gif tumblr_lz7pn2dAPU1qf7vamo1_500.gif 261323_original.gif 1ff.gif tumblr_lyu52qOLZ81qhl6fho1_500.png Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones del episodio Michael Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Solos